Las últimas 15 horas
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Son las horas previas al gran momento, aunque ninguno de nosotros sabe qué es lo que va a pasar. Simplemente estamos aquí, llevamos a cabo nuestro día a día. No esperamos nada.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Este fic participa en el reto "El día de la Batalla" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Hora 1._ No suena una alarma, pero todos nos despertamos. Se ha convertido en algo habitual, como si nuestros relojes internos sonasen todos a una. Es una coordinación que casi da miedo. Permanezco en mi hamaca durante unos minutos, mientras todos se van levantando, todos se dedican a hacer algo. Los que aún no han huido, van a clase. Los que han tenido que hacerlo, se quedan y ayudan. Pero sigo en mi hamaca.

―Vamos, Alan, tienes cosas que hacer.

Es Ben quien le insta a moverse. Cuando muchos pueden perder la esperanza, Ben está ahí para seguir adelante. Siempre.

_Hora 2_. Ben trabaja y trabaja. Monta camas para los recién llegados, aparta cosas innecesarias, limpia lo que haya que limpiar. A veces habla con alguien, da ánimos, sonríe un poco… Cómo me gusta esa sonrisa, es capaz de levantar el ánimo a cualquiera. Incluso a mí. Pero Ben también tiene familia fuera de estos muros, gente por la que preocuparse. ¿Por qué sonreía?

―Alan Summerby, ¿no crees que deberías moverte un poco, para variar?

Y fui yo quien sonrió. Es todo: su forma de ser, su manera de hablar. Su capacidad de levantarme el ánimo, pasase lo que pasase.

_Hora 3_. Ha llegado otro chico, auxiliado por otros dos. Es sólo un alumno de primero, así que Ben le coge en brazos y le lleva hasta una litera, una de las que acaba de montar. Pero en cuanto le deja tumbado, no sabe qué hacer. No tenemos medicinas, no tenemos a Madame Pomfrey. No tenemos nada.

―Déjame a mí ―son palabras que salen de mi boca. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Ben, pero quiero ser sanador. Quiero ayudar a la gente.

Ben posa una mano en mi hombro mientras ayudo al chico. Me reconforta.

_Hora 4_. Hay momentos que no tenemos nada que hacer. Nos quedamos en nuestras literas, nos sentamos a una mesa y esperamos. Algunos matamos el tiempo de la mejor forma que podemos, pero a veces resulta difícil. Nuestros pensamientos vuelan, más allá de esa sala. Pensamos en nuestros compañeros, si estarán siendo torturados. Pensamos en nuestras familias, si estarán siendo perseguidas.

Yo permanezco en mi cama y miro al frente. Es en esos momentos, en los que no tenemos nada que hacer, que Ben viene a mi lado, se sienta y permanece quieto. Agradezco los momentos en que está conmigo.

_Hora 5_. Suena la radio, pero no hay nada nuevo bajo el cielo. Sabemos quiénes hablan, quiénes dan las noticias, quiénes son los únicos que pueden darnos una noticia sobre Harry Potter. Pero hoy es todo distinto. No hay muertes, ni desapariciones. Extraño.

―Algo está cambiando.

Ben está a mi lado. Sé de lo que está hablando, pero no sé si creerle. Yo no pienso en esas cosas, o no quiero hacerlo. Únicamente me preocupo del día a día, en qué tengo que ayudar o a quién tengo que auxiliar. Pero Ben cree que algo está cambiando. Será verdad, entonces.

_Hora 6_. Hora de comer. Una de las cosas que más le gustan a Ben es comer, raro es que no sea un gordo que se pase todo el día sentado y comiendo. Pero claro, Ben es también un deportista, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Aunque ya no juegue, porque está en el punto de mira de los Carrow, Ben siempre aprovecha para todos los días hacer algo de deporte. La Sala de los Menesteres debe conocer bien su necesidad y, por tanto, se asegura de proporcionarle lo que necesita. Y por eso Ben come tanto. Es adorable.

_Hora 7_. Es otro de esos momentos en los que no sabemos qué hacer. Permanezco tumbado en mi litera, muy quieto. Noto que tiemblo, pero no hace frío. No tengo frío… Tengo miedo. Miedo por lo que pueda pasar, ahora, en una hora, en un día, una semana…

Alguien se tumba a mi lado. Sé que es Ben, porque es demasiado grande como para que los dos quepamos en mi cama. Y porque pasa un grande y fuerte brazo sobre mí y me abraza, apretándome contra él. Sabe que tengo miedo, así que esta es su mejor forma de remediarlo.

_Hora 8_. Vuelven los alumnos que aún siguen siéndolo. Algunos vienen doloridos, por culpa de las maldiciones que habrán tenido que padecer en las clases de los Carrow. Otros vienen con la cabeza gacha. Nadie quiere animarles, tampoco es que puedan hacerlo. Otros vienen con la cabeza bien alta, heridos, porque se han negado a torturar a sus compañeros.

Valientes, todos ellos.

Camino hasta el primero y le obligo a sentarse. Voy a curarle esa herida que tiene en la frente. Y mientras lo hago, miro al frente. Ben está a lo lejos, pero me mira y asiente. Está orgulloso.

_Hora 9_. Ben llega hasta mí. Se está pasando una mano por la nuca.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―le pregunto.

―Alan, tengo un dolor aquí. ¿Me das un masaje? ―implora. Tiene hasta voz de cachorrito.

Sonrío y le obligo a sentarse. Mis manos comienzan a trabajar, masajeando la supuesta zona dolorida de Ben. Hace ese ruido, el que produce cuando disfruta de algo. Es en ese momento cuando paro, cuando me doy cuenta de que no quiero perderle. Me inclino ante él y le abrazo fuertemente. Toma uno de mis brazos y aprieta su mano.

―No vas a perderme, ¿de acuerdo?

_Hora 10_. Algo pasa. Lo sé. Ben lo sabe. Hay agitación, movimiento. Neville habla con ese cuadro, con alguien en ese cuadro, pues siempre había estado vacío. A veces mira a la Sala, preocupado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―quiero saber.

―No lo sé… Aunque creo que no es asunto nuestro.

Ah, la casta de las Casas. Nadie había dicho nada, pero los papeles habían quedado dispuestos desde el primer día. Los Gryffindor eran los líderes. Los Hufflepuff obedecíamos. Únicamente los Ravenclaw iban a su aire, aunque eran águilas supeditadas a los leones. Era algo casi natural, a lo que no nos oponíamos.

_Hora 11_. Neville se ha ido por el cuadro. El cuadro se ha abierto y se ha marchado. No sabemos a dónde ha ido, pero tampoco nos preocupamos. Neville no nos abandonará, porque él es quien nos hace permanecer unidos. A dónde haya ido, será un misterio para nosotros, pero sabemos que volverá. Porque siempre lo hace.

―¿Aún crees que algo está cambiando?

―Pues claro que sí. Ya lo verás. Verás como yo tenía razón.

Sonrío.

―Siempre quieres tener razón.

Ben pelea conmigo. Llegado el momento, nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos. Y nos besamos. De los poco momentos que podemos hacerlo.

_Hora 12_. Neville ha vuelto y no lo ha hecho solo. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger vienen con él. Han vuelto. Han regresado al castillo. Por alguna extraña razón, sé que nada volverá a ser igual. Que dejaremos de levantarnos a la misma hora, que dejaremos de ayudar en lo que podamos, que no seguiremos pasando las horas muertas, que ya no tendré que curar más heridas. Sé que todo, efectivamente, ha cambiado, y sé también que alguien debe estar cantando victoria.

Me abraza por detrás y me susurra al oído. Puedo sentir su respiración.

―Te lo dije.

_Hora 13_. Vamos a atacar. Ya es una realidad. Vamos a salir ahí fuera y vamos a luchar. Esa noche sería cuando todo acabase, cuando el destino, nuestro destino, se decidiese. Saldríamos ahí y lucharíamos. Y saldríamos victoriosos, asegurando nuestro futuro y bienestar, o moriríamos en el intento. Basta ya de esconderse, de esperar, de sufrir y de padecer miedo. Era el momento de responder, de dar el primer paso. Y no ellos. Adonde fuese Potter, yo iría a luchar. Luchar o morir.

Miro a Ben. Pero es cierto que no quiero morir. Ni tampoco quiero que él lo haga.

_Hora 14._ Un revuelo se ha armado en la Sala. Llegan muchas personas a través del estrecho cuadro para ayudar, otros revuelven lo que tenemos, lo apartan, lo hacen desaparecer. Desmontan camas, amontonan sillas… Necesitamos todo el espacio posible, porque es oficial, vamos a luchar. Y no por capricho nuestro, porque Él está aquí. Él sabe que Potter ha vuelto. Es esta noche cuando se decide nuestro destino.

―¿Has recogido tus cosas? ―quiso saber Ben.

Mis cosas apenas eran mi instrumental médico, pero me había encargado de recogerlo todo.

―Sí ―mi voz tembló, involuntariamente.

Ben me miró.

―No tengas miedo.

_Hora 15._ Permanecemos apartados de los demás, aunque apenas queda gente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Somos de los pocos que se están despidiendo, aquellos que ven respetada su intimidad, porque temen no poder volver a ver a la gente a la que aprecian.

―Todo saldrá bien.

Eso es lo que Ben siempre dice, pero no sé si esta vez será verdad.

―Te quiero ―suelto yo ―. Sonará ridículo, pero es verdad. Quería decírtelo… antes de salir ahí.

Ben me besó en los labios. Tras eso, habló:

―Te diré que te quiero cuando esto acabe. Hasta entonces, sigue vivo.


End file.
